


Their Legacy

by TheNugget10



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNugget10/pseuds/TheNugget10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years into the future Beca Beale-Mitchell thought she had it all. A Loving wife, 2 adorable daughters, a great job and house. One day that all comes crashing down around her when when someone attacks her daughters school. She and her family must learn to adapt to their new lives, before everything falls apart. *AU* mainly Bechole and Staubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

3rd person point of view.

Well hi everyone. In this story Beca and Chloe are married 17 years going and Stacie and Aubrey are married 18 years going. Beca and Chloe have 2 kids, Emily and Daniella- also called Dani. Stacie and Aubrey have Alexandrea- also called Alex- and Luc. Beca is a music producer, Chloe is a high school councilor, Aubrey is the principal at the same school as Chloe, and Stacie is a teacher at a dance school. 

Beca and Stacie waited in the hard cold plastic seats for their wife's to arrive. Beca had been the 1st to arrive, she tried to get back and see Emily or Alex but the wouldn't let her past the double doors. Then she tried to find out how the girls were doing but all they would say was 'we don't know anything as of now'. 

Stacie was next to arrive. She tried, the same as Beca, and got the same responses. At some point in their half an hour there they had moved all of the parents into a conference room. The room was quite and you could cut the tension with a knife, as each parent took a shallow breathe, worrying about their child.

\----about------20-------minutes-----later----

Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the same time, having came from the same place. They both worked at a school, Chloe being the councilor and Aubrey being the principal. Both look frazzled and grief stricken. 

Beca stood and engulfed Chloe in a hug, each whispering comforting words to the other. Stacie finally lost it, she had held it together so long. From when she got the phone call, left work, drove there, fought the press outside, and had been denied information she held it together. But the appearance of her other half is when she finally lost it. 

As the door opened all heads snapped up. "Will the parents of the following children please follow me." The woman looked up and after a moment continued reading off of a clipboard. "Miller, Elise. Habegger, Lillian. Posen-Conrad, Alexandria. Beale-Mitchell, Emily. And Perkins, Andrew." She then moved to the door and held it open for people to walk out. 

As they exited into the hallway the 1st 2 kids were sitting in wheel chairs waiting for their parents to take them home. Next to them were 6 doctor, 2 of which had a very grim look on their faces. 4 doctor came up and lead Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey and began telling them it would be better to talk in their children's room, when a grief stricken cry came out. 

Looking behind them they say Mrs. Perkins on her knees crying and Mr. Perkins leaning against the wall silently sobbing. They had just been told their child was dead. Killed by a woman who walked into a school with a bomb. Killed by a woman who had gone crazy and waited to hurt people she claimed took her life away. Killed for no reason other than being too close. Mr. and Mrs. Perkins went from parents to just husband and wife in 7 and 1/2 hours.

As the doctor lead them down a maze of hallways they feared the worst. And the worst became worse when they entered the ICU.

\---------end of chapter------

Came up with this idea in Geography and History of the World today, and thought I would start another story. Hope you enjoy. I'll be posting every Friday as of now.


	2. Are They Ok?

Third person point of view 

A/N: wow. You guys really liked the last chapter. I don't own Pitch Perfect nor Grey's Anatomy, but I do own the OC's and the plot. 

A/N2: I don't know medical terms, I don't study medicine or anything in that field, I'm only a freshman in high school. So if I butcher it, or get it completely wrong I apologize. I'm using 11 seasons of Grey's Anatomy to base all of this off. If you do know medical jargon PLEASE message me so I can fix my mistakes. 

 

The double automatic metal doors to the ICU open with a hiss. The ICU has an open layout. A nurses staton in the middle with 6 rooms on either side of it. The rooms had glass facing toward the middle of the room, so you could see in. Most rooms were open, except 2 on the left side and 3 on the right. 

Beca had always been able to spot her daughter easily. In school band concerts- Chloe was a little disappointed she didn't sing but it was still musical so they were pleased- photos, and crowds. You name it and she could spot her first. When asked why by her daughter her response was 'I look for the biggest smilie, and there you are.' 

But right now, none of these people looked like her daughter. 4 of the 5 had tubes going in their mouths and all 5 had cords and wires connecting left and right. The one that didn't have a tube, had something wrapped around their head. Beca was baffled by how someone in one of those rooms was her daughter. They all looked so beaten and hurt, all of the women were relieved that Dani and Luc weren't there.

After receiving the call telling her that her daughter was injured, the caller asked what she waited to do with Dani. The caller said she could come and pick her up, or someone could take her to the hospital. She didn't want Dani there at the beginning, just in case, so she said her Aunt would be picking her up.

After graduating college the Bella's stayed close. Once they all began having children, they all became Aunts. They all knew if they needed something they could call upon one another, whenever no questions asked. She knew that this would be on of those times. 

After a quick text in their group message she could take a small breath of relief. Most had already left work and were on their way to her house. They could easily pick up Dani, and Luc if needed, and watch them. And those who hadn't left yet, were leaving in a few minutes. Beca loved how close they had stuck though everything.

When on of the doctors started talking, her train of thought came to a crash of an ending. " Hi, I'm Doctor April Kepner. I'm an Attending Trauma Surgeon and this is Doctor Calliope Torres. She an Attending Orthopedic Surgeon." She looked over to a brunette doctor, almost signaling her to talk. 

"Oh. I'm Doctor Amelia Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery. And this is Doctor Meredith Grey, she's an Attending General Surgeon." Looking back over to the red head, Dr. Kepner she stopped talking.

Kepner then began talking again. "Another surgeon was supposed to be here, but she got pulled into another surgery. That surgeon is Doctor Arizona Robbins, and she is the Head of Pediatric Surgery and an Attending Fetal Surgeon." As she finished a monitor began beeping and a patient went into a fit of coughing. 

All 8 women snapped over and the 4 doctors began moving into the room at a fast pace. After a moment of talking one of them, Beca thought it was Dr. Grey began pulling out the tube that went down the persons mouth. After it was out the coughing and beeping stopped, but the person didn't move.

The 4 women returned to their spots and Kepner continued talking. "Sorry about that. So your" referring to Stacie and Aubrey "are the parents of Alexand-" she was cut off by Stacie. 

"We call her Alex." And that was true. She was only Alexandrea when she was in trouble, and she was far from trouble now. 

"My mistake. So you are the parents of Alex?" With a small nod from both, she turned to Beca and Chloe. "And your the parents of Emily?" With a nod from both she continued. "Well I was in both of their surgeries, and the both went as best as they could. Now Mrs. And Mrs. Beale-Mitchell could come with myself and Dr. Torres and-" this time she was cut off by Chloe. 

"Babe," she looked over- and almost down- to Beca "I would like to stay with Bree as they talk to us, but only if you want to." 

"We always were stronger as a group." She said with a nod, looking over to her former captain and teammate. 

"Ok then." Dr. Kepner said "we can talk right her then." She took a breath and gave the parents a moment to ready themselves. "Emily was one of the 1st people to arrive from the school, since the severity of her injuries. Her left leg was almost completely torn off, and she had lost a lot of blood. We got her into surgery as soon as she got here. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins tried to save her leg, but it was to badly injured. They had to amputate it right below the hip. She also had a large cut right above her right eyebrow that required 5 stitches, other than that there were no other major injuries. We had to give her a strong sedative, do she should wake up in 10 to 15 hours." 

On one hand Chloe and Beca were relieved to hear that their daughter was alive and will wake up in a little while. On the other hand Emily had lost her left leg. She would have to teach herself how to walk, stand, sit, pee, and anything else that she used her legs for again. The doctors gave them a minute before continuing again. This time Dr. Shepard began talking.

"Now Alex was a different case. She was one of the last people to arrive, because at the school she seemed fine. She had no large gashes or cut of any kind. A group of surgeons and their interns went to the school to check anyone who is the blast radius. One of my neurosurgeons made a note of evidence of a concussion, but nothing else. She had been put into a group of yellow tags, or injured but medical assistance wasn't required. About and hour later she began throwing up and then she passed out. One if the doctors immediately checked on her and noticed blood coming from her ears, and her dilated pupils. They also noticed some blood in her throw up. She was then loaded on the ambulance and brought here, where we" referring to her and Dr. Grey "took over. She was internally bleeding and having a brain bleed. Once she got into surgery I took care of the brain bleed and Dr. Grey took care of the internal bleeding. She also need a strong sedative so she should wake up in about 12 to 17 hours." Once she stopped she noticed that Stacie was holding Aubrey. 

"Will there be any mental disorders or anything from having the brain bleed?" Aubrey asked in the smallest voice Beca had ever heard come form the woman.

"We can't be sure until she wakes up, but with how quickly the problem was fixed if there are any, the will be very little." Dr. Shepard said with a slight nod from the other 3 doctors.

"How long will they be here?" Stacie asked, still holding Aubrey in her embrace. 

"They'll be in the ICU until they wake up, but after that they'll be transferred into my wing." Said a voice behind them. The woman then walked up to Dr. Torres and gave her a small kiss on the check before continuing "Hi. Doctor Arizona Robbins. Sorry I want here from the begging but a heart became available for one of my patients and I had to be there." She said adding a reassuring simile to the end. "So anyway. After they wake up and get cleared they'll be transferred to the Peds wing on the third floor. Now Emily will most likely be here longer because she will have to learn how do a lot of stuff again and it's easier to just have her live her for a little while. Ok?" With a nod from Beca and Chloe she continued. "And if all is good with Alex she should be out of here in a week." She then turned and talked to the other doctors. After a moment she turned and asked them a question.

"Would you like to see your daughters?" Before she could even finish 4 yeses were said. She then turned and started walking towards a room.

\------end of chapter-------

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to come up with my own doctors names but then all I could think of was Grey's Anatomy characters. Any mistakes are mine!

And I want your guys advice. I know that the first 5 to 6 chapters will be in the hospital. But do you guys want me to take my time at the hospital OR would you like to see them at home?

And would you like next chapter to be them seeing their daughters OR what Dani, Luc, and their Aunts were doing durning this chapter? Your going to get both, so whatever you don't choose will be the chapter after it.

And FYI Luc is produced like Luke. I don't know why but I like Luc as a name much more than Luke so yeah.

Later guys.

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	3. Seeing them

3rd person point of view, once again I own the OC's and plot. That's it.

Dr. Robbins turned and walked towards a room. As she walked though the glass door, she side stepped so Beca and Chloe could enter the room. As they walked in both began to cry. 

Their 14 year old was under multiple blankets, but you could clearly see the right side was higher than the left. She had a heart monitor on, a tube with oxygen under her nose, and many other wires Beca didn't know.

Dr. Robbins and the others quietly left the family, before leading the Posen-Conrad's to their daughters room. As they walked in, they also began to cry. Alex's hair had been buzz cut alone the side. Stacie quietly laughed. Alex had always wanted to cut her hair short, but Aubrey never let her. She didn't know why, but whenever a haircut came up, so did the topic. 

Alex also had a heart monitor, a tube with oxygen under her nose, and many other wires. However she had an extra monitor and a few more wires. The wires connect to the side of her head, and the monitor showed some kind of brain activity. As the parents take their seats next to the gurney with their daughter on it, the doctors slipped out to give the family their peace. 

\------in Emily's room--------

Beca had gotten to the hospital around 5 pm. Chloe around 5:45. They had been taken to Em's room around 6:45. It was now 7. 

Beca and Chloe had know that with Beca being a music producer her schedule would be a mess. Some days she was in the booth for an hour, and other days she would be there from 8 in the morning to 12 pm. She had went in the night before at 10:30 when a hysterical artist called and waited their album fixed. She got to the booth at 11pm and had left at 4:45...pm. She had left to get to the hospital. 

Sitting in the somewhat padded chair in the ICU, knowing that her daughter would wake up in a little while she could pass out in the chair. Chloe knew this too. She scooted her chair over, grabbed her wife's hand and said comforting words.

"Beca, babe. Take a nap. Em will be out for at least 10 hours, and if you try to stay up to see her wake up you'll immediately pass out from exhaustion. You haven't tried to pull a 48-hour-all-nighter since your junior year. And it didn't even work then. Do you not remember Fat Amy and me having to haul you back to the house, because you tried to lead a Bella's practice. Your easier to control when your drunk. And I mean like really drunk. Like you after hood night sophomore year. I'll never forget that night..." She said into Beca's collarbone. 

"God, Beale. Do you really want me to mount you with our passed out daughter right here... And the doors are glass so they can see in!" Beca said in a harsh whisper. Chloe's only response was a slight chuckle. 

"Sorry. You know how I get when I'm stressed." As she spoke Beca grabbed her hand and nodded reassuringly, before reaching down and taking her shoes off. She then used the side handle thing on the seat to recline before curling into a ball and passing out. 

Chloe hadn't noticed this before but Emily looked at ease. Even though she had a giant gash on the side of her face, she looked like she did when she slept as a baby. Her eyebrows were relaxed with her mouth slightly open. With both her wife and daughter soundly asleep, she exited the room and made her way over to Alex's.

\-----in Alex's room-----at the same time------

Dr. Robbins had just left the room as Stacie took a seat next to the bed. With a heavy sigh she began to talk.

"It seems like just yesterday we were changing diapers on her. Now look at her, all grown up." She said extending her hand to her wife. As Aubrey took it, Stacie pulled her in and had her sit on her lap. 

"I know. Like I just put her on the school bus to kindergarten. Chloe beside me, both of us sad to see out little baby's go." She said remembering a fond memory. As she began to chuckle she finished with "you and Beca were ridiculous that morning." 

Hearing her wife scoff at that, she continued. "You were! You kept asking them 'do you have everything.' Or 'are you sure you don't want cool mommies to drive you there?' I mean really. 'Cool mommies?!' We all know that they thought Chloe and I were the cool mommies." 

"You were not. You two were the ones who made them eat their veggies. Made them do their homework, before they could watch TV. And a bunch of non-cool mommy material." She turned to face her wife "let's face it. We were the cool mommies." 

Seeing she was defeated, with a heavy and over exaggerated sigh she rebutdtaled with "well we all can't be cool mommies. Or we would have a bunch of illiterate, sick little kids." Stacie didn't say anything back, but Aubrey knew what she would have said. 

They sat their another 10 minutes before a redhead came to the door. "Hey guys. Just wanted to check on Alex. Em and Beca are out like a light in there." Chloe said as she took an empty seat across from the Posen-Conrads.

"Well as far as anyone knows she still fine." Aubrey said, taking her own seat much to Stacie's dismay. They all continued to talk till about 10:45ish. Chloe thought would be a good idea to update Amy and the others. 

She began to rummage though her purse, but could only find Beca's. She had taken it after she fell asleep, so if any other artist were too call she could answer it. And tell them no. She began to call Amy and was worried the Aussie wouldn't answer, but on the 4th ring she finally did.

\------end of chapter----------

Hope you guys enjoyed. I know I did writing it. 

So to clear something up. I know I said that that Beca and Chloe were together for 5 years going and Stacie and Aubrey were together 6 years going, well I'm changing that. Beca and Chloe have now been together 17 years, with Emily (Beca biological child) being 15 and Dani( Chloe's biological child) being 14. Stacie and Aubrey have now been together 18 years with Alex(Aubrey biological kid) being 15(almost 16) and Luc( Stacie's biological kid) being 13(almost 14). 

I promise next chapter you guys get to meet Dani and Luc. Also a wild Lexie Grey, Fat Amy, and Lily appear in the chapter so it should be wild. See you there. 

BYEEEEEE


	4. Dani and Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Dani and Luc after the explosion.

3rd person point of view 

This is at the school after the explosion. 

Dani didn't know what to do. She had a gash on her upper arm and one that went from her check to her forehead. She was looking for either Emily, Alex, or Luc. She had been in the bathroom when the bomb went off. A piece of metal hit her arm and another had hit her face. There were doctors, police officers, firefighters, teachers, and students all walking around. 

Upon seeing her one of the doctors came up and started talking to her, she wasn't listening so when she tried to walk away they grabbed her arm that wasn't injured. "Hey. Can you hear me?" She asked, before shinning a light in her eyes. 

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm looking for some people. The cuts aren't bad. They don't even hurt. I'm fine" she replied while squinting from the bright light. Once again she tried to walk away and they grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, you need to come with me and get both of your gashes looked at. I can tell you that both of them need stitches. And unless you don't feel pain they must hurt." She said looking over to an area that had been set up for the injured. Dani knew that she wouldn't get away from this lady so with a sigh she nodded and followed. "Since you weren't listening early I said my name is Lexie Grey. I'm a surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Now what hit you?"

"Uh... Two pieces of metal. I was in the bathroom cause I had you know, pee, and then there was a loud noise then I got hit." She told Lexie, or should she call her Dr. Grey? She'll call her Lexie unless told not to, yeah. 

"Well you need stitches, but I will just do it now so you don't have to the hospital." Lexie said as she began to gather the things she would need to do the stitches. "Ok. I'm going to give you a numbing shot you you don't feel any pain ok?" With a nod from Dani gave her the shot.

As Lexie worked on applying the stitches she started talking to get Dani's attention away from her working. "So who were you looking for? I have seen a lot of kids today so maybe I've seen them."

"I was looking for my sister Emily, she has brown hair like my mom. She had on a flannel shirt today with a star wars tank top underneath it. My cousins, not my blood cousin but were particularly cousins, Alex and Luc. Alex has blonde, like really blonde hair. It looks bleached but it's not, her moms hair is like that. And Luc... Is right there. LUC!!" He looked over, saw Dani and ran over.

"Dani! Have you seen Alex. Or Emily?" His voice was laced with worry as he spoke. 

"No I haven't. I take it you haven't either?" Dani said and Luc nodded. Lexie kept quite, because she had seen both Alex and Emily. She had been one of the many doctors to help load Emily up to get to the hospital and she had been the doctor to find Alex passed out in the yellow tag room. She knew that she is a horrible lair so she gave in. 

"I think I've seen both of them." Both of the teens heads snapped and looked at her. With a what and how were they she then continue "I helped send both of them to the hospital. They were both injured pretty bad, but not to long ago we got an update and they had made it out of surgery with no complications." She left out the part about possible brain damage and a lost leg. 

When both of their faces relaxed somewhat a large blonde and a small Asian walked up. When the large blonde spoke Lexie thought she had and accent of some type. "What's up aca-children!" And the Asian spoke barley at a whisper but Lexie could have sworn she said "do you need any medical help. Or a liver, because I know someone." 

Upon hearing this the teens turned and said "Aunt Amy and Aunt Lily!" Luc ran to them and Dani tried to but Lexie pulled her back down and said "not yet. I'm almost done. Then I have to do the one on your face too." 

Amy walked over and put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "What did you do now aca-child? You know I once fought 2 wild kangaroos and won with no straches." 

"Sure Aunt Amy. And this wasn't my fault." Dani said looking up at her. 

"I know Dani, I'm just giving a hard time. Lily will you take Luc to get his things?" With a nod she and Luc started towards his locker. 

"Luc! Will you get mine too?" Dani said from her seat. He nodded and then kept walking. 

Lexie had just finished her stitches on her arm. She stood and got another shot, this one was noticeably bigger. Dani saw the needle and kinda backed away from Lexie as she walked over. 

"Dani, it's ok. It's just a numbing shot, like the last one. And since this cut is longer, deeper, and on a more sensitive area it has to be stronger." She grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her original spot. "Ok. Ready. 1,2.3." She had stuck it in on 2. After about 25 seconds she pulled it out and said "See. Wasn't that back was it? So Amy what do you do for a living?" 

"Oh. I do this and that here and there." No one really knew what Amy or Bumper did but they had money so no one really ever asked. If they did she used that response.

After Lexie had finished the stitches, Luc and Lily had returned with both of there things. "Ok. You guys are good to go. Hopefully I never see you again." Lexie said earning a laugh from everyone but Lily. 

After they exited the news crews saw Dani, more importantly they saw her stitches and blood on her clothes. They quickly swarmed her and Luc, not carving for the loud somewhat profane words telling them to leave her niece and nephew alone coming from Amy. One of the news reports made the mistake of sticking a microphone in Dani's face, hitting her new stitches cause her to cry out in pain. Lily quickly stepped in and grabbing the mans hand making him call out in pain. All of the other reporters stopped and stepped back. Lily quietly said "you don't want to find out what's in my fanny pack but you will if you don't stop." 

All of the reporters step back and let them pass. They make it out to Amy's car, pick up dinner and head back to Amy's house, which is more of a mansion than house. They watched a bunch of musicals so they can cheer the kids up. Around 9:45 they both are asleep. 

Around 10:50 they get a call from Beca. And Amy is terrified to answer it.

\-------end of chapter--------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be when the girls wake up.

I know Lexie Grey is dead, but she's my favorite so she's alive. Let's say the Grey in Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is for her mom. This means mark Sloan is too. 

See you next Friday!

BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: rainbowpant27  
> I will be posting every Friday. Send me the any reviews or ideas you have.


End file.
